


Always Losing Ground

by Tabithian



Series: Blackbird [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't do this, except when he does. (The really bad days, the ones where everything's in sharp focus, and nothing feels right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Losing Ground

Tim walks into the living room to find Jason curled up on the couch with his back to the room. He's home earlier than expected, which should be a good thing, all told, but.

Jason doesn't do this, except when he does. (The really bad days, the ones where everything's in sharp focus, and nothing feels right.)

Tim looks down at the calico they've decided to name Speck as she walks past, brushing up against his leg on her way towards _her_ couch. He watches as she jumps up onto the couch and over Jason until she's looking down at his face, head cocked. Stretches out a paw to bat curiously at Jason's cheek to no reaction, not even the growl he usual treats her to when she does things like that.

Tim finds himself fighting a yawn, result of a long (difficult) night spent patrolling with Dick and Damian. Looking for something more like common ground, somewhere to set their feet.

Speck glances at him, dismissive, and Tim.

Shakes his head and goes back to start the coffee. There's not a lot he can do, right now, but wait this out. Let Jason know he's there, that he's not alone, not now.

He spends some time cleaning while he waits for his coffee, putting away the dishes that were left to dry in the sink. Running a towel over the counter, poking through the cupboards to do a quick inventory for the grocery run they'll have to make later that week.

When he goes back to the living room with his coffee, he's not surprised to see that Jason hasn't budged. Speck's sprawled across him staring intently at him, tip of her tail flicking side to side.

Sunlight's streaming in through the windows, warm and beckoning. It's one of the rare “lazy” days Tim gets from time to time. Nothing pressing to take care of, really. Adding the finishing touches to reports and going over some paperwork for WE, and.

Tim looks at Jason, at Speck.

He rests a hand on Jason's shoulder for a moment, gentle pressure, and pads off to get his laptop. 

Speck's sitting on Jason's head when he comes back out, tail hanging over his face, and still Jason doesn't say a word. The only movement the rise and fall of his breathing.

Tim scratches Speck's ears, stroking a hand down her back before he sets up on the floor in front of the couch, using it as a backrest. 

Eventually Speck gets curious about what Tim's up to. Meowing at Jason like she's telling him to stay put before jumping down beside him. She watches for a few moments before pushing her way onto his lap, paws resting on the edge of the laptop to better watch what he's doing.

She swipes at the screen a few times when Tim clicks on minimized windows to check video feeds and answer messages from the Titans and Dick. Meeting times and homework questions and Dick wanting to know what a three letter word for a “biblical beast of burden” was. 

Tim nobly refrains from personal comments, even when Dick keeps giving him the perfect straight lines.

The coffee's long gone cold, afternoon light coming through the windows when Jason finally stirs.

“Hey,” he says, sounding tired, drained.

Tim tips his head back so he's just touching Jason's back. “Hey yourself,” he says.

Speck bats at his hands as he continues to type, squeaky little purr filling the air.

“...Something's wrong with that cat,” Jason says, like he's trying not to sound amused, fond.

Tim smiles, teasing Speck with the drawstring of his hoodie. “She's a cat, Jason,” he says, “Of course there's something wrong with her.”

Jason's quiet, the kind that could mean anything, and then he sighs. One of his hands drifts over, fingers finding their way into Tim's hair.

“Should probably do something about that, then,” he says, and Tim knows he's not just talking about their cat anymore.

Tim looks at Speck. She's a little odd. Definitely not normal, even for a cat. Not quite right, really, but she gets by fine, even so. (Like the two of them, when they're not being unusually stupid.)

Jason snorts, fingers massaging Tim's scalp. “You're an idiot,” he mutters, but he doesn't press the matter further.

“Probably,” Tim admits, and grins when Speck launches herself at him with a happy little cry.

“Ow, Dammit - “ Jason growls, pulling his fingers free of Tim's hair. “Stupid cat.”

Speck meows, happy and playful now that Jason's paying attention to her, and Tim.

Tim moves away from the couch and keeps working, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he listens to Jason arguing with Speck and her answering meows and play-growls.

Not normal maybe, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
